


Never Shut Up

by Ladyjaybird



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjaybird/pseuds/Ladyjaybird
Summary: Just a smutty/fluffy Zowens ficlet.





	Never Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is complete fiction. I make no profit from this story.
> 
> Hi, I should be doing my real-life writing/work so obviously I chose to write Zowens smut instead. No plot whatsover. Enjoy!

Kevin had long ago given up on trying to shush his partner, even though they were in a hotel. Given the delicious noises Sami made, Kevin couldn’t say he’d tried very hard.

Sami moaned as Kevin nibbled delicately at his neck, while his hands ran all over Sami’s body. “Kev, that feels so good. Love it when you touch me everywhere.”

“You never shut up, do you?” Kevin said, his lips against Sami’s throat. His voice was all amusement and love.

Sami chuckled in between soft groans as Kevin continued to lavish attention on his skin. “Come on, Kev, I know you love it when I tell you how good you make me feel. When I tell you how hard I get every time you kiss me, how much I want to jump your bones every time you walk into a room, how even the thought of your cock in my mouth makes me whimper in joy…”

“Fuck, Sami.” Kevin’s eyes squinched shut. He wrapped his arms around him and began to thrust hard against Sami’s pelvis. “You want me to come before we’ve even started?”

Sami reached up to caress Kevin’s face, his fingertips lingering in Kevin’s beard. “You have stamina. I believe in you.”

Kevin shook his head playfully, then pulled away, causing Sami to whine. “Shh. Get on your stomach.”

Sami trembled in anticipation as he obediently laid on his stomach. Kevin took a moment to admire his pale body, dotted with freckles and copper hair, gorgeous against the white sheets of the bed. Then without ceremony, he planted a hot, wet kiss to the nape of Sami’s neck. Sami had told him many times how that was his favorite place to be kissed, and Kevin wasn’t disappointed when Sami shuddered and let out a deep groan.

“God, yes, Kevin. More.”

Those breathy, desperate words sent a delicious jolt through Kevin’s system. He braced himself over Sami’s body as he worked Sami’s neck with lips and tongue, leaving a trail of spit down his spine as he kissed every ridge. He massaged Sami’s ass and gave each cheek a kiss. “Damn, you taste good, baby.”

Sami made muffled sounds of happiness as he thrust against the bed. He mumbled something that sounded like, “I do, don’t I?” _Smug little punk._ Kevin growled and turned Sami over, giving his partner his full weight as they kissed sloppily and rubbed their sweaty naked bodies together.

“Mmm, Kevin,” Sami whispered, winding his arms around Kevin’s neck. “Make love to me.”

Before he’d met Sami, Kevin would have thought that was the most trite, stupid, soap opera-y phrase a person could use in bed. But hearing Sami, in his sweet, breathless voice, begging him for not just his cock, but his heart and mind and soul, made him shut his eyes and think of hockey stats so he didn’t surge out desperately before they’d begun.

Gently he prepared Sami, studying the other man’s face closely as he put in a third finger. Sami arched into his touch, eyes closed and mouth open, panting and groaning.

“I’m ready for you, Kev,” Sami said, leaning up for a quick kiss. “I’m always ready for you.”

“You sap,” Kevin chided, but inside he glowed.

As much as he wanted to fuck Sami into the mattress, he went slow, sheathing himself inch by inch inside him, kissing him everywhere he could reach. Soon they reached a comfortable rhythm, and though Kevin would have loved to last all night, the moans and whimpers coming from Sami were making that unlikely.

“God, yes. Kev.” Sami rocked against him as they had sex—no, _made love_. “I want to stay right here in this bed with you forever, just kissing and making love for the rest of our lives.”

Kevin bit his lip as he closed his eyes. _Don’t cry, don’t cry._ “Me too, Sami. Me too.”

“And when we don’t feel like making love,” Sami gazed up at him with shining eyes, “I want you to fuck me like you’ve been away for a year.”

Kevin groaned, too far gone to even wonder what the difference was as he moved harder against his partner. “Never shut up, Sami. Please never shut up.”

Sami smirked. “I won’t. Not even when you’re in my mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
